1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method for a cylinder block with a liner, of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
For a production method for a cylinder block with a liner, there are two methods: 1 to press-in a machined liner to a hole formed in a cylinder block and 2 to set a liner manufactured at a different step in a mold and then to supply a molten cylinder block material into the mold thereby molding the cylinder block integrally with the liner.
Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI 2-37955 discloses the above-described production method 2, wherein a pre-manufactured liner is inserted into a mold, then a molten cylinder block material is supplied into the mold thereby integrally casting the cylinder block with a liner, and then the liner is machined.
However, the conventional methods have the following problems:
With the above-described method 1, a liner manufacturing step needs to be provided independently of the cylinder block casting step, which increases the number of steps necessary in producing the cylinder block with a liner.
With the above-described method 2, since the liner is manufactured at a step independent of the cylinder block casting step, the same problem as with the method 1 arises. In addition, with the method 2 there is a problem that since a clearance needs to be provided between the liner and the mold when the liner is set in the mold, when the liner is set within the mold, the liner may be dislocated from a correct position due to a dimensional error of a liner supporting member.